See-through near-eye display systems may have a number of different uses. For example, it may be desirable to allow a user to navigate streets without having to look down at the display on his or her mobile phone. It may also be desirable to allow a user to read emails and texts while walking busy city streets or other environments. In order to accomplish these tasks, it may be beneficial to provide a see-through near-eye display which offers an unobstructed view of a user's surroundings, while also allowing the use to consume information from a mobile device, such as maps, augmented-reality pop-ups, and other information. Accordingly, improved see-through near-eye displays are desired.